


Star Light, Star Bright

by Elemental_Queen



Category: River Monsters RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, River Monsters RPF - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Encounter, Spanking, Wishing Magic, river monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Queen/pseuds/Elemental_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish made by a woman, on a star, leads to something completely unexpected... A naughty sappy romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

Star Light, Star Bright.

All mistakes are my own. Just something I randomly came up with one night when I was bored, dealing with insomnia, and watching the sun rise...

***

It was a clear evening, despite the howling of the wind, that bent the trees, and sent the hair of the woman sitting on the porch awry. She didn't seem to be affected by it, just looking at the horizon before her.

As the sky darkened, and the colours changed, like a blanket was being drawn across the sky, she saw the star, bright and clear. She smiled somewhat wistfully, feeling half in one world, and half in another.

Her voice carried on the wind, as she softly spoke a rhyme. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight."

The wind carried her wish up to the darkening sky, slowly filling with stars.

***

She stirred in her bed, one eye slightly opening to see the time. Ugh, she'd only just gotten to sleep! She rolled over, her body brushing against the one beside her...

Wait. She was alone. Who was in her bed?

Suddenly awake, she switched on her bedside lamp, grabbing the torch that sat beside it as a weapon, and yelled at the person, who was facing away from her. The figure sat bolt upright, with a start, looking around in a confused daze.

Slowly, she lowered the torch, not believing her eyes. The man was Jeremy Wade. Not believing her eyes, however, she raised the torch again, and demanded an answer.

It turned out it was Jeremy Wade. And he had no clue as to how he'd ended up in her bed. She remembered her wish that night, and started laughing. Explaining, she said that it must be a dream, because how else could this be happening?

He agreed, and asked why she'd wished for him in her bed. She explained that she'd always wanted to have one night with him, if for no other reason than to experience what it felt like.

He let out a groan. "Do you have any idea how hard it is, travelling everywhere, to have sex? All those people, all those cameras... I feel like I'm going out of my mind sometimes! Self release can even be risky!"

She smiled, setting the torch back in its place beside her lamp. "I've been feeling the same myself lately. Maybe we can be of help to each other?"

"Are you asking about mutual satisfaction?"

"I am."

"Oh, yes. Yes, please!"

With that, the two awkwardly moved together, lips tentatively touching, before getting more heated, hands exploring.

The covers were thrown off, as Jeremy kissed down her neck, to her chest, taking one nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan. Her hands found his back, and she dug her nails in, causing him to hiss, and pull back.

He pinned her arms above her head, with one hand, as he moved back down to her breasts, kneading one with one hand, while sucking and flicking the nipple on the other. Her moans increased, as she writhed under his ministrations.

Oh, she wanted more. She struggled, managing to free herself, and immediately turned the tables, pinning his arms at his sides as she kissed his chest, sucking on his nipples, drinking in his moans.

She finally released his arms, and moved lower, kissing his stomach, moving ever lower, until she reached that part of him she wanted to see. And oh, she loved the look of it. She took it into her mouth, marvelling at its soft strength, like velvet over bone.

Jeremy moaned, a deep gutteral moan. She felt heat rush to pool in her stomach, desire building with every moan, ever groan, every grunt that he made. Because of her. She could do this for him, she was doing it. She was giving him this gift.

She felt a surge of power inside her at this inner revelation, as she sucked, and bobbed and flicked her tongue, Jeremy's hands tangling in her hair, his moans interspersed with words, a babble from pleasure.

"I'm so close!" His cry hit her. She kept up the pace, hearing him babble, the feeling of power so intoxicating. But this power was a power of giving, not taking, a greater power than she had ever felt before.

"Oh, yes, yes, fuck, yes, oh fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Jeremy's back arched as he cried out as his climax hit, his whole body tensing up, shaking like as if he was wracked with a seizure, a seizure of pure light and blinding pleasure, and half formed words.

He sank back onto the bed, eyes closed, breathing heavily. She moved up his body, kissing him as she went, making him twitch, and softly laugh.

Jeremy softly kissed her mouth, slowly, langorously, his chest still heaving. "Wow." He said. "I definitely need a minute to catch my breath before continuing."

"Mmm?" She asked, slowly stroking his face with her fingertips.

"Mmm." He hummed. "I think payback is definitely in order for you."

She felt a wetness gush between her thighs at that statement, as he slowly smiled, a rather predatory smile. "Yes, I think payback is in order."

His hand ran down her side, down to her thigh and back up, repeating, as they each lay on their side, facing each other. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

She was startled when he slapped her bottom short and almost sharp, but found that it was quite pleasant. "Oh!"

"I want to look into your eyes," Jeremy murmured to her.

"I think I like what you just did," She breathed.

"Oh, really?" He spanked her again. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh, yes, please!" She found that she was starting to feel a throb between her legs, a swelling throb, gentle, yet pleasantly persistant. Jeremy gently rolled her over towards him, and spanked her again on one cheek. She moaned in pleasure. He spanked the other cheek, a bit sharper this time. Oh, it felt so good!

He continued spanking her for a bit longer, causing her to squirm, and writhe against him, moaning in pleasure, and enjoying the light sting. What felt almost too soon, Jeremy stopped, rolled her onto her back, and immediately attacked her breasts with an intense passion.

She cried out, nerves ablaze with pleasure, only to feel even more when Jeremy snaked one hand down to between her legs, gently rubbing her folds, wet with her arousal. She actually let out a surprised shriek.

Jeremy gave her breasts a quick rest, as he kissed down her belly, to the wetness between her legs. He pushed his way into her folds with his nose, finding her clit, and licking it, causing her to buck. His hands reached up, each grabbing a nipple and toying with them, as he licked, and sucked on her most sensitive spot.

It was so intense. She felt like she was on fire, a pooling warmth in her belly tightening into a spring, coiling tighter and tighter, as he continued his ministrations on her body.

It all became too much for her, and she shrieked as she orgasmed, seeing a bright light, a pleasure so intense she lost all track of time, place, all she felt was the pleasure, and him. He was still going, and she felt her pleasure reaching a new peak, higher and higher until it broke, and she was screaming his name, thrashing, bucking, convulsing, overwhelmed by all of him.

He let up, and watched her as she continued her orgasm. Hmm, multiples. He quite enjoyed the idea of being able to do that to a woman. Watching her in the throes of her passion made him remember the most erotic sight, in his opinion; a woman orgasming. It was a huge turn on, and he was hard and ready to go again.

Jeremy let her catch her breath and come down, before sliding on top of her, kissing and nipping her neck, her shoulder, as she squeaked. "Ready for the next round?"

Her breathing was starting to return to normal, though her heart was still racing. "Damn right I am."

"Can you get onto your hands and knees?" His eyebrow was raised, and his face held a smirk.

"I think so." With some effort, she managed to get onto her hands and knees, Jeremy moving behind her, causing her to buck in surprise as she felt his fingers gently probing. "Condom," She breathed.

"Already on. Ohhh..." He entered her, long and deep. She cried out, as he hit a spot that sent pleasure running through her. Over and over, like one smooth, long motion, he pushed in, and back out, in and back out, deep and controlled.

It was driving her crazy. She moaned and moved her hips, trying to get him to go faster, but he held her hips in place, and kept teasing her.

"Please, more!" She gasped out.

"More?" He moaned.

"Yes! Harder! Faster!"

His groan was deep and almost gutteral. "I'm trying to make this last!"

"Just, fuck me already! I want you again and again tonight!"

Jeremy threw back his head with a groan, suddenly picking up the pace, slamming into her. The jolts of pleasure made her scream and swear, her voice mingling with his as he moaned and swore, leaning down, and biting her shoulder.

She howled. He felt so damn good! She felt herself spiralling again, towards the pleasure that awaited, faster, closer, so close...

She came with a scream, her arms dropping her weight, body shaking. Jeremy held fast as he followed moments later, with a deep groan of his own.

Both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, hearts racing, covered in a sheen of sweat.

"God fucking damn," he breathed. She moaned and shifted towards him in reply.

They talked between bouts of sex, finding out things about the other, the interests in common, the quirks. Jeremy was surprised to find that she was soon starting work at the production company that produced his show. She was moving to a small house out a ways, because she didn't like crowds, and open spaces were in her blood.

He decided to look her up once he got back. If he survived the night, that was.

They tried different positions, her riding him, him riding her, always trying for the most feeling they could manage. They lost count of how often they had each other that night.

All too soon, dawn was nearing, and they were tiring. Both were in good shape, and with short breaks could go again, but they had reached the point of near physical exhaustion.

She grabbed a pen, and his hand, and wrote something on it. "This is where I'll be moving, just in case this isn't a dream," She said. He did the same in return, and when she looked down at her hand, she laughed.

He didn't understand why, until he looked at his own hand. In each others arms, they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

In the east, a bright star rose, and having fulfilled the wish asked of it, returned Jeremy to where he was, leaving her alone in her bed. But the bright star left everything behind to remind them, that their night was real.

***

A month and a half later, Jeremy sat on his porch, looking out at the horizon, where a bright star sat, shining. She was walking up the path, having walked the distance from her place next door, and smiled at him. He smiled back.

As she sat next to him, he kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "Star light, star bright..."

Later, as they lay in each others arms, the star seemed to wink, before she dropped below the horizon. Known by many names, they had forgotten the name she held most; Venus. After the Goddess of Love...


End file.
